Fate-Beacon's Fall
by The Wrong Writers
Summary: The situation in Remnant can only get worse. Taking this into account Professor Ozpin makes a fate changing decision. Reaching out to another world he brings in an aspiring Hero of Justice to Beacon. However, will the unprepared magus be able to provide a positive change in the world as Ozpin expects?


**Ch.1-The First Day**

Shirou gave one last meager smile towards his closest friend. Rin simply turned around and walked away, seemingly unable to be around him any longer. Taking a deep breath, Shirou turned back towards the man who had caused their friendship to splinter. Ozpin. He had never even given his first name and yet was able to cause all of this change in Shirou's life.

"Are you ready to embark young man?" Stoic as the day Shirou had met him, Ozpin looked at him expectantly. Standing straight and tall with his cane held loosely in one hand, and a cup of hot coffee in the other. It was still incredible how he could never be found with cold coffee. His dark brown eyes never seemed to waiver from the figure of Shirou, seemingly not even fazed by the fact he had been the reason his best friend was leaving.

Shirou took a deep breathe. He needed to take one more moment to make sure this was the right thing to do.

"There are people who need help right?" Shirou received naught but a small nod. Shirou's head fell, looking upon the intricate tile of the Clock Tower.

It had barely been 3 years since the Holy Grail War turned him upon the path of a Hero of Justice, only 1 of them spent here in London with Tohsaka. Raising his head once more Shirou looked towards Ozpin with fiery eyes. In the figure of the man from another world Shirou imagined what he had been told. Endless amounts of monsters, rampant terrorism, and a world so full of hatred and violence that Ozpin turned to another world for help. 'I know what I have to do, I will save everyone, if I have to sacrifice my life here, my friendships, everything, I will save these people.' Shirou had made up his mind, and it was clear.

'Perhaps I should feel shame, to intrude on this young man's life and manipulate him into serving my purpose. However, I will do what I must to protect beacon, that is the priority, whatever path must be taken, whatever sacrifices must be made.' Ozpin felt a small grimace on his lips. He had him. It is difficult to find someone willing to drop absolutely everything to help people in an entirely different existence. Laughable really. However, this young man was just damaged, and perfectly idealistic to be of use. Ozpin erased any remainder of the emotion. It was done.

"How do we get there? You still have kept quiet on how we can travel to your world, your Remnant." Shirou knew it was unwise, to trust a stranger with such a convoluted and insane story, but couldn't turn his back. The worst part, was that after all of the things Ozpin had told him about, Shirou knew he had barely scratched the surface, and he felt sure that he's receive no more than Ozpin felt he needed.

He doubted that was much. That was annoying. Nearly as annoying as the sly smirk that appeared on the older man's face.

"Coffee?" The professor held out his hand with the mug slowly. The dark brown liquid truly did look and smell enticing.

Taking a deep breath Shirou reached for it, and gently took the mug. Raising it to his face he took one whiff. It didn't have any noticeable scent besides the easily recognizable coffee smell.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Looking at the slightly reflective white mug Shirou was disappointed at what he saw. He looked like he did in the war. Shirou had foregone his glasses, worn his jacket which Rin had fixed as a warm gift for him many months ago, and deep inside Shirou could feel Avalon beginning to course with his mana again.

"Well then." Ozpin smiled. "Here we go." With those words Shirou downed the entire mug in a few gulps. Lowering the mug he looked at the professor and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Ozpin simply looked at him expectantly.

"Did it not work?" Shirou asked. All that anticipation and nothing happened? There must have been something wrong, and it was slightly angering.

Ozpin gave him that damn Cheshire smile.

"What ever do you mean young man? That was just a cup of coffee. Not my private brew, but nonetheless a rather nice tasting one." Ozpin looked as if he had done nothing wrong. This was one of the defining moments of Shirou's life, and he got a childish prank instead.

'I want to Enuma E-Light you on fire Ozpin.' Shirou silently fumed. This was not going as he had imagined it would. Silently putting out the urge to turn the tables and bring the man to HIS private world and mess with his head for a change.

"Okay, why did you choose to give me your coffee, right after I asked how we leave? No. Forget that, lets go, now. No more jok-" Shirou suddenly felt the urge to sleep on the floor, which was looking more and more comfortable by the microsecond.

"Wha-What's going on Oz-Ozpin." Shiro's limbs were all numb by now, only standing because it would require moving in order to sit down. His eyelids were becoming much more heavy. Even through it all, while any normal person in this situation there would be increasing reason for worry, one thought was predominant.

'Heh, I called it, drugged coffee' Shirou's smile was telegraphed clearly to the professor, and any other passerbys. Now that Shirou thought about it in the last few moments of his consciousness, it was strange that the rest of the attendees of this college were completely ignoring this.

'Oh well, it's a magus college, half the people here have probably seen stranger things at home'

Ozpin smiled. Shirou was honestly a little angry that the last thing he'd see of his home world was that damned smile.

~/~

? Hours later

~/~

Shirou was rudely awoken when an intruding finger began poking him in the cheek. As the groggy young man gained consciousness he began to take notice of where he was. He was not standing in the beautiful Clock Tower of London. He was sitting in a rather uncomfortable seat. He was not speaking with Ozpin, there was instead a finger that continued poking his face. Most noticeably was that the quiet serenity was gone, replaced by a feeling of vibration and a familiar hum, as if he was on a plane.

'Wait...' Shirou's Golden-Brown eyes shot open. The sight that came to his eyes did not put him at ease, in fact it caused the opposite.

A plane, obviously distinguishable from the large open door across him, and outside was the sky.

Humming? Check.

Uncomfortable plane seating and not a luxurious magical college.

Sitting in a chair? Check.

Small girl kneeling on the seat next to him poking his face.

Poking? Check...No Shirou still didn't fully understand as to WHY the girl was poking him.

"Ex-Excuse me" The small girl was shocked still at the sound of his voice. She looked as if she was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. As Shirou now fully turned his body to look at the girl he took a quick inspection of her.

In a word? Cute.

While Shirou was unable to accurately tell her height due to her being knelt on a plane seat, it was impossible to imagine she was very tall. She was rather lean and wore a rather...strange black and red outfit completed with a huge **(COMBAT!** _ **Quiet Ruby.**_ **)** skirt. She had short hair that looked very nice, as if it was shifting from brown to red as it descended across her head. What interested Shirou the most were her eyes. Silver. Pure as the finest steel.

Scratch that. In a word? Strange

'This is kind of crazy. Everything about this girl looks like it's by design.' Shirou shook the thought for a moment to address the girl who was waiting for him to speak. However, now he needed to figure out what to say. Something to start of the conversation nice.

"Hello." Smooth, Very smooth Shirou. Shirou was unsure of how she'd respond. It was hard to imagine she's be as socially inept as him. With a wardrobe choice that flamboyant, she must be popular.

"H-Hey." Shirou's world was upside for a moment at her response.

'I have been wrong a lot today.' Shirou realized as he thought back to his encounter with Ozpin.

"May I ask as to why you are poking me?" Shirou asked politely. Shirou was slightly disappointed that he decided the first thing he asked was THAT.

'I could've asked where I am, where we are going, maybe even who she was, and I come up with that.' Shirou's head slightly fell. However he would not have the time to continue being disappointed and confused as the girl began to speak.

"U-um well we are almost there. I thought you'd like to see." She responded in a fast and high pitched voice. As she spoke her voice became quieter and quieter, yet that was not what made it difficult to interpret. It was because she spoke faster than seemed humanly possible.

'Good thing Rin and Sakura have gotten me well practiced in deciphering quiet mumbling and screaming.' Shirou laughed at his private joke for a moment before responding.

"And where are we heading?" If Shirou didn't know better he'd think he had dropped a bomb on the poor girl's head. Her eyes widened, she reeled back, and seemed like she had forgotten how to speak as she attempted to say something.

"Wh-WHAT!" The girl forgot about a little something called "inside voice".

"Did I say something?" Shirou responded coolly. The girl seemed to settle down a bit. However, when she was about to speak another voice cut her off.

"Hiya!" Shirou felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance. He was so close to learning what he needed to know. Turning his head slightly he was suddenly hit with the image of another girl, or perhaps the correct words were young woman.

In stark contrast to the small girl next to him the new figure was nearly adult. A taller blonde with a wide smile was the first thing he noticed. Rather than being cute she seemed...hot. Shirou tried to keep from focusing on her rather large chest and looked at her lilac eyes. Giving a small smile Shirou responded with a quiet "Hello".

"Well Rubbles? Who's your new boyfriend?" Shirou listened to the obvious jest with a small smile. He saw a small blush on the red themed girl, who was seemingly named Rubbles? Slightly embarrassed he scratched the back of his head abashedly.

"Yaaaaaaangggg. He's not my boyfriend!" The small girl whined. Shirou would find it hard to believe she was older than 5 with how she refuted the claim. He didn't mean it as an insult of course, it was incredibly cute in his mind.

'After my last experience with a little girl, this is incredibly refreshing. Nope, nope, not gonna get hung up on that.' He thought grimly, remembering his trouble with the girl he hadn't saved.

Yang gave a placating smile as she waved her off obviously either not believing it or trying to mess with the smaller girl. The two continued a small banter as Shirou gave a small smile at the scene. It was endearing.

"Well, who are you?" Shirou was dragged from his thoughts when he was finally addressed by the newcomer, Yang if he recalled. Taking a small breath Shirou prepared to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Emiya Shirou, but please, call me Shirou." Shirou ended with a warm smile. After having lived in London for years Shirou had become accustomed to giving his forename. Turning his attention back to the smaller girl Shirou remembered what he was trying to learn.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask again, where are we headed?" The girl seemed to have suddenly remembered what the whole conversation had been focused on before this Yang had entered.

The girl opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Yang before she had the chance.

"Beacon of course, where else would a hunter in training be headed?" She joked lightly. As she spoke she placed one hand on her hip and leaned giving a light smirk. This caused Shirou to pause.

Hunter.

Ozpin had told him about hunters, in a sense they were the warriors of Remnant. If this girl was speaking of hunters...

Shirou's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. He was in Remnant. Looking at the girl who had poked him, it was hard to believe that she would become one of these 'Huntresses' he had been told about.

"Oh." Shirou had no real response to the onslaught of information he had just been given. Yang's eyebrow raised as she looked at him curiously. Ruby however was the first to take action at his confusion.

"Are you okay?" the smaller girl asked. She leaned slightly closer and reached out as if to want to help but unsure of what was wrong. Shirou returned the sentiment by raising his palm in a gesture of being fine.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired I suppose." Shirou could tell they didn't fully buy it but they had no real reason to question him. 'Well...I suppose I just have to wait until we arrive to figure this out.'

"Do you know how much longer it is until we arrive?" Shirou saw a wide smile show up on the smaller girls face. She seemed absolutely ecstatic to tell him.

"Well actually, we're here!" She immediately ran to the side of the plane and looked towards what Shirou assumed was Beacon. The rest of the passengers soon followed suit. It was hard to believe that what Ozpin had described as an 'academy' could garner this type of attention. Allowing curiosity to get the best of him Shirou rose from his seat and walked to edge.

He was not disappointed.

'That's not an academy...That's a castle." Shirou was silently dumbfounded by what was before him. It was an astonishing mix of what Shirou would think of as the past and future. A castle that while resembling what he had seen in England, was built in such a perfect and smooth style it looked as if it was from the far away future...on his world at least.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Shirou looked to his lower right out of the corner of his eye. It was the little girl in the red hood again. She smiled at him and looked absolutely giddy to arrive. Looking up he also saw Yang standing a few feet away also interested in looking at the school. Looking directly at the girl Shirou smiled.

"Yeah, it's incredible. You must be excited to go here." Shirou received a mixed reaction to his statement. As the plane began to descend the girl seemed to begin seeming nervous. She was quickly shifting her weight from one leg to the other, and while she was trying to force a smile and nod, it came out looking more anguished than anything.

"Are you ok-" "RUBY!" Shirou's attempt to see what was wrong was interrupted by a yell. It's origin was found to be from Yang, if all the passengers sending glares her way (completely unnoticed by her somehow) were any indication.

"Coming Yangggggg" It seemed that Shirou had discovered his new acquaintances name. Ruby. Like Red. As in the colour of her outfit. 'There was no way that wasn't planned beforehand.' Shirou deadpanned.

"Well, my sis is calling me, guess I gotta go!" She seemed to be about to run over but stopped herself just before. "WAIT!" The sudden yell that escaped her mouth shocked Shirou.

"WHAT!" Shirou responded on pure instinct. 'All that time with Rin is really getting to me...' Shirou sighed.

"I'm Ruby! Will I see you around?" Ruby cheerily asked him. She had a wide smile that Shirou could hardly believe fit on her small face. Returning it with his own warm, yet considerably smaller smile he responded gently.

"I hope so Ruby." It was strange but Shirou could tell that was the full and honest truth. Ruby seemed satisfied with this answer and shot out of the plane.

Wait.

"RUBY!" Shirou ran towards the door she had just jumped out of. Looking out the edge saw Ruby and Yang side by side about to walk away from the plane.

Standing. They'd landed. 'Oh...' Shirou rubbed the back of his head abashed and felt incredibly embarrassed. "nothing sorry." Shirou stepped out of the plane and quickly walked in the direction that everyone else was heading. Seeing that it was AWAY from where he'd just had his outburst.

Shirou could register Yang's faint voice as he walked away. "Awww, you two are so cuteeeee"

Shirou was so focused in on listening to them as Ruby began very loudly denying it that he accidentally bumped into something and subsequently tripped. Falling into pieces of matching white luggage.

"What are you doing!" Shirou shook off the fall and looked up towards the feminine voice that was yelling at him. He was met with a figure who was dressed in all white clothing and had white hair tied into a regal ponytail on the die of her head. Realizing he had probably just tripped over her luggage Shirou quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."' Rising quickly handing her the case nearest to him he watched as she opened the case and pulled out a vial of red...dust? 'Why is she carrying coloured dirt in her case?'

"Do you even know what this is!" It seemed Shirou was not yet done being scolded by the regal girl. She began tapping her foot with an obviously annoyed glare. Unsure how to answer Shirou decided to be as honest as possible, even if he would sound stupid.

"Um...That just looks like red dust to me..." Shirou prepared for an insult to his idiocy but was shocked to hear a satisfied hum from the girl instead. 'WHAT!'

"Good, it seems you at least understand what this is-" Shirou deadpanned. 'You've got to be kidding me...' She continued. "So please do not act so idiotic as to place us all in danger by jumping into a pile of highly sensitive and explosive dust!" Shirou's eyes widened as he heard the word explosive escape her lips. However. When he saw her about to stamp her foot right onto another vial of the stuff...It was not unreasonable to say his eyes became the same size as the mo-'Is that a shattered moon...NO TIME!'

Reacting quickly Shirou basically tackled into the regal girl in a move that he knew would end up with him getting slapped, he picked er up and moved her into what was recognized as the bridal carry, moving her away from the rolling vial.

 **SLAP**

'There it is.' The girl quickly pushed herself out of his arms to stand and lean forward so as to yell directly in his face. However at such close distance Shirou spotted the obvious blush on her pale face that was pasted on both cheeks.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE, GROTESQUE, PERVERTE-" She immediately cut her insults off as a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder. Shirou and the girl in white both turned to look at the figure who approached. Yet again. Another beautiful girl. This was weird. Then again, there wasn't a single ugly person in his high school...'never mind.'

The new girl seemed to have the exact opposite dress style than the regal girl who was yelling at him. Wearing dark vest over white shorts and a white shirt she gave off a darker form. She had a black bow atop her head of jet-black long hair. However it was offset by her pale complexion, and as Shirou looked closer at her face he found a set of calm amber eyes. In a word. Beautiful.

In the dark girls hand outstretched to the regal girl was a vial of the aforementioned dust she had almost smashed. In the other held at her side was a book. Without a cover however Shirou could not identify what it was...Then again, he was in a new world, he doubted if it did have a title he'd recognize it.

"I believe this is your heiress?" The girl finally spoke in a leisurely and calm tone. A welcome contrast to the rega- heiress' yelling. 'Well that explains why she looks like a princess.' Shirou watched the exchange silently. However from the way the darker girls stance shifted to leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip, Shirou just knew it was about to go wrong.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the young woman stated smoothly.

Shirou felt INCREDIIBLY grateful to the newcomer. She had not only saved him from the wrath of who he know understood was an important figure, and had introduced the concept of what this 'Dust' stuff was all at once.

Weiss' attitude seemed to jump at that, and what must've been the first smile he'd seen on her face yet. Weiss happily stepped towards the darker girl.

"Finally, some recognition!" As Weiss finished her preening she made a slight turn to look at Shirou, obviously directing the statement at him. Shirou smiled sheepishly. However, it seemed Blake was not yet finished speaking.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Shirou could FEEL his jaw drop. He was not expecting that. Looking at the girl who spoke he saw her eyes flicker over to him for a moment before he saw her look towards Weiss who could do little more than stutter. But from what he'd heard from her so far, he should get ready for a yell.

"Wh-How dare yo-...UGH!" Wrong again. Shirou sighed. It seemed that Weiss was unable to think of a response. Whether it was because it was the truth, or because she was too shocked at the accusation he couldn't tell. She rapidly stomped off in a huff. Shirou felt the need to explain himself, against his better judgment.

"I'M SORRY, IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Shirou sighed as she continued walking away. However, he had someone to pay thanks to. Turning around quickly he saw the girl in black was about to walk away without a word. Shirou however wanted to at least say something.

"Wait!" Shirou stood for a moment, to see if she had any intention of talking. His hopes fell as she continued walking away and was about to turn back to the school. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw her pause. She seemed to sigh and looked over her shoulder. Directly at him. She raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for him. Shirou felt a smile rise to his lips and walked over to her side.

"Thank you." Shirou gave small smile towards the girl who had saved him from Weiss. She was back to reading her book as she walked, somehow having already memorized the path as she was able to walk without fear of bumping into anything. The only response he received vocally from her was a quiet hum of approval.

"So can I ask for your name?" Shirou realized as he spoke this was the first time he'd be finding out someone's name the correct way. The girl didn't even need to look up from her book to respond.

"Blake." Shirou couldn't believe it. 'Is there a rule between correlating name and clothing here...Well at least it'll be incredibly easy to remember who's who.'

Shirou pushed down the thought and smiled. Even if it was strange, he may have just made a new friend. A quiet friend if she normally acted like this. Shirou had a genius idea, use the fact he knew almost nothing about where he was to strike up conversation.

"So, do you know where we need to go?" Shirou asked hopefully. This seemed to pull Blake slightly out of her reading. Looking up from her book for a moment she looked around, seemingly trying to figure out where to go.

"This way." Blake's smooth voice sounded sure, and that was more than enough for Shirou to believe her. He'd rather be lost with Blake than be lost alone after all.

"Do you know much about Beacon Blake?" Shirou felt slightly bad as Blake closed her book, marking the page for later. However as the book closed Shirou eyes the title above the page. In an incredible surprise he recognized the title. "The _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_? That's a great read."

Blake had a look of downright shock come across her face. She looked at him with her mouth wide and slowly nodded. Gaining her composure back quickly she looked forward with a barely noticeable blush on her face. "Y-Yes, perhaps we could talk more about the book another time. If you've read it?"

Shirou smiled. Finally, a subject he was knowledgeable about. "I've read it before, I was in London, as the home of the story I thought it'd be a great read." Shirou smiled. However it drooped when he saw Blake had a thoroughly confused expression. Wait. London.

"What do you mean, this book is set in a fictional setting." Blake spoke slowly as if speaking to someone who seemed slightly stupid.

"Oh...uh, nothing. You were gonna tell me about Beacon right?" Shirou tried to redirect the conversation as fast as possible, not wanting to have to explain that he was from another world where London was a real place. He saw Blake narrow her eyes at him slightly before looking forward yet again. However Shirou swore he saw some sort of unnatural twitch beneath her bow.

"Oh well, I suppose I don't know any more about the school than you do." Shirou laughed at that. Scratching his neck Shirou decided to tell the truth.

"I really doubt that. I'm very unprepared I suppose." Shirou shrugged and hoped that Blake bought his excuse for not being prepared to enter into an entirely different world.

Blake shrugged and took a thinking pose. "Well we are going to be placed in teams, and train to become hunters and huntresses here, that's the purpose of attending a combat school." She stated matter-of-factly. As if it was something incredibly obvious, which in all likelihood it was.

"Thanks Blake, where are we headed?" Shirou realized that Blake had walked him towards a large auditorium and they were about to enter. Inside was an incredibly large crowd all surrounding a large stage. Looking towards Blake he found that she had pulled out her book once again.

Turning back to Blake he found that she was looking behind him with wide eyes. "What's up Bla-AH!"

Shirou suddenly felt himself being pulled by the scruff of his neck like a child. He saw Blake look at him concerned. Turning his head as far as he could he found a mane of bright blonde hair. "Y-YANG?!"

The blonde looked over her shoulder at him with a big shit-eating grin. "Well hiya! Youuuuu, are needed over HERE!" Yang finished her statement by dropping him on the ground in front of her. Getting up, Shirou was assaulted with familiar faces.

"Hi Ruby." Shirou addressed the girl who he had met first, pointedly putting off greeting the white haired girl to his right. Ruby had a fearful look in her eye that Shirou could easily recognize, having gone through it not long ago.

"H-Hi Shirou" Shirou noticed that she was slowly inching towards him...and away from Weiss. Yang was to his direct left giving that wide smile as if nothing was wrong. It just so happened to be this moment where Weiss decided to speak.

"YOU!" Ruby's attempt to use Shirou as a shield was totally ruined when Weiss strode forward and began poking her finger into Shirou's chest. Shirou suddenly did not feel like an incredibly powerful hero of justice who at any moment could summon his own reality marble of powerful weapons, he had now become a child being scolded by their mother. While stuck in his thoughts Shirou realized he had missed most of the heiress' rant.

"-ITTLE CHILD! Do you understand?!" Weiss took a deep breath and looked at him expectantly. Shirou looked at Yang for help but she merely shrugged. Shirou was about to make the excuse of the century before his attention was stolen away by a man walking onto the stage of the auditorium. A man with a can and white hair.

"Is that Ozpin?" Shirou absentmindedly asked out loud. Ruby and Yang turned towards the stage and focused their attention closely as he got ready to speak. Weiss looked shocked at the fact Shirou had inadvertently ignored her but let her professionalism take the better of him and looked towards the stage also.

~/~

On Stage

~/~

Ozpin got ready to give what he thought was QUITE the inspiring speech. He had spent the last hour writing it to make himself seem quite awe worthy of course.

"Ahem. I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To ho-" Ozpin paused as his eyes roamed the crowd. His eyes focused on one individual. Not in surprise that he was here. Rather that a certain red haired teen was glaring at him as if he were the embodiment of betrayal itself. Trying to push down the slight worry he continued.

~/~

Back with Shirou

~/~

Shirou could feel his eye twitching as Ozpin ended his short speech. With a great sigh he watched the man leave the stage. Following him a woman stepped up to the microphone. Yet again, Shirou found it hard to deny the idea that this school chose only beautiful women to come here. She was incredibly elegant. Shaking the thought Shirou focused in on what she had to say.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." Shirou felt his jaw drop. "THERE'S A BALLROOM?!" Shirou felt all eyes in the room focus in on him. Embarrassed he scratched the back of his head and tried to wave off the awkward stares mouthing a multitude of "sorry's".

The woman coughed and gathered attention back to herself. "Tomorrow your initiation begins."

With that she followed Ozpin offstage, not before sending a pointed look towards Shirou for the outburst.

Shirou blushed and turned back to the girls he had been speaking with. Shirou found a small packet shoved in his face titled _Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals_. 'That's quite the title' Shirou deadpanned. Taking the pamphlet Shirou heard Weiss lecturing him on the need to read the packet due to his "Need to stop acting like an overgrown ape" quote Weiss.

However the angry lecture ended and he found a different Weiss in front of him. Looking down and if he didn't know better...embarrassed?

"However...after learning from my butler the circumstances of your UNFORGIVABLE action. I suppose that I do owe you a thank you." Weiss almost whispered under her breathe. Reaching one hand out for a handshake Shirou realized maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. 'She reminds me of Rin.'

Shirou smiled at the thought. Taking the hand he used it to pull her slightly closer. Weiss looked up at him wondering what it was and was faced with a warm smile. "It was nothing. I hope we can be friends?" Shirou asked honestly.

Weiss blushed furiously and with a stream of babble and mumbling stomped away yet again. Shirou let out a small laugh at that and turned back to Ruby and Yang. The former was looking at him with an astonished look and the latter and a wide smirk that promised embarrassment for him.

"Woooooooow, look at lover-boy here, putting the moves on my little sis AND ice queen, I better watch out." Yang finished it with a laugh at his expense. Shirou felt a blush come to his face and waved her off until Ruby decided to put her 2 cents in.

"Yang! Stop embarrassing Shirou! He's my first friend here!" Ruby whined in a cute way. Shirou patted her shoulder in a calming manner.

"It's okay Ruby, she's just joking." Shirou stated trying to placate the small girl. However what Yang said reminded him of something he forgot to address. "Wait. You're sisters?"

Ruby and Yang responded with a chorused "Yep" and stood side by side with smiles. Shirou found it hard to believe, but after today's events he was willing to believe anything. Shirou smiled back and realized that everyone had been filing out of the auditorium. Listening for any clues he heard the words "Locker room" being spoken often.

"Hey, I think we're suppose to head to some locker room?" Shirou asked unsure. The girls both looked around inspecting the same as Shirou had a moment earlier. They both responded positively towards him and nodded to him. Walking next to the two sisters Shirou watched as Ruby animatedly talked to her older sister.

Ruby suddenly gasped and turned towards him. "SHIROU!"

Shirou laughed slightly, finally getting used to their outbursts. Smiling he patted her on the head slightly seeing her irritably knock it off. Finally she shook her hair back into place before continuing.

"WHAT KIND OF WEAPON DO YOU HAVE?!"

Shirou froze at this. However he seemed to get just lucky enough that Ruby decided to continue speaking. "This is my baby!"

Shirou was dumbfounded as he watched her pull out her "baby." Out came a red blur of steel that unfolded into an unnaturally large scythe. Shirou's instincts kicked in as he began analyzing the large weapon.

"This is Crescent Rose, my scythe and c-" Shirou cut in still in shock. "Customizable, high impact sniper rifle..." Ruby and Yang both seemed to freeze at this. A large smile cut across Ruby's face and she began hopping from one leg to the other.

"EEEEEEE!" Ruby shot forward with incredibly speed and grabbed his hands jumping up and down like a child. "YOU'RE A WEAPONS GEEK TOO!"

Shirou laughed, but inside was incredibly grateful to his only ability as a magus. While he doubted that he'd be pulling this "Crescent Rose" out of the reality marble voluntarily, it was something to remember this place by and it had allowed him to get a thorough look and understanding of the weapon. "No no, I just know a little, but it's incredible."

Ruby smiled, trying to be cool while hugging her scythe close. "Yep, and I built it."

Shirou could hardly believe it but smiled anyways. Yang rubbed her little sister on the head, much to Ruby's chagrin. Yang smirked at Shirou before leaning in. "Well, I suppose it's only fair I show mine off too huh?"

Yang sent a punch into midair and Shirou saw what he had thought to be some kind of metal wristband formed into full fledged gauntlets. Shirou analyzed the weapons yet again, feeling a copy being stored in his mind he smiled, it seemed Shirou would be learning a thing or two about complicated weapons while he was here, perhaps they'd be useful in the future. ( **Is this foreshadowing?** _ **SHUT UP RUBY!)**_

"Wow." Shirou smiled at the display of the shotgun gauntlets. Yang explained how her weapons worked for a moment before returning them to their inactive from and putting a hand on her hip. She seemed to be waiting for something and Shirou understood when Ruby hopped up again.

"So what have you got?" Ruby looked excited to see and Shirou got worried. Thinking fast Shirou put his hands behind his back. 'Time to rely on my quick with.'

"Hey look over there!" Shirou suddenly yelled. Ruby and Yang turned quickly to find what he was talking about. Behind his back Shirou quickly traced Kanshou and Bakuya. As the girls turned around he pulled them out and smiled. "Sorry, guess it was nothing, but I've got these."

Ruby squealed and ran closer to inspect the weapons. "Oh, these are cool, they're...swords." Ruby stated trying to embellish them. Yang looked at him with an eyebrow raised as if to ask 'Is that it?'

Shirou understood. From what he'd seen they seemed to prefer having far more complicated and better designed weapons. Shirou smiled and nodded, not embarrassed at all by them thinking he may have an strange weapon for a "hunter". Taking comfort in the fact his real weapon was basically the fact he had near infinite amounts of different tools made up for the fact. Smiling at them he held them at his sides and began walking with them again.

Shirou however felt a stare on him. Turning to find the source he was worried by what he found. Blake was eyeing him up. More specifically her eyes were trained on his hands and swords. Shirou felt sweat at his brow as he quickly turned forward. He wasn't sure the fact he had nearly supernatural powers would go down well. **(** _ **He's gonna be shocked by semblances isn't he...**_ **RUBY YOU'RE SPOILING IT)**

~/~

Later that night

~/~

Shirou sighed as he saw the various students going to sleep. It had been a stressful day. When he had places Kanshou and Bakuya in the locker he was lucky to have been able to just shut the door and erase the traces from existence. Still, a whole day in a completely new world can be difficult to adjust to.

Smiling as Shirou thought about it, he was happy to realize he actually had a great day. He had managed to make new friends and no real problems had arisen yet. However Shirou knew he couldn't let the peaceful atmosphere shift him away from why he was here.

'That's right. There are huge problems in this world that need to be fixed. I can't let this distract me.' Shirou nodded to himself, resolving to meet up with Ozpin to demand a FULL explanation from the old man. Taking a look he saw someone he had been meaning to talk to.

Blake was sitting against a wall, still reading the same book if he could guess. Walking over Shirou made a coughing noise to attract her attention. He received a her gaze as she slowly pulled away from what Shirou admitted to be a good book. Giving her a warm smile Shirou spoke.

"Hi Blake." Shirou started, edging into the conversation slowly.

"I know about your weapons Shirou." Blake ended that idea quickly. However she didn't seem to have any real reaction to the fact. Shirou sighed as his fear was realized but luckily she didn't seem to care.

"You're okay with it?" Blake looked at him with a confused look. She sighed and closed her book before looking him in the eye.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide it, but I won't be the one to break talk about it. I'm well aware that everyone has their own secrets to keep. However, if you need any help. I suppose I'll try to help." Shirou smiled at Blake in an honest thankfulness. Reaching out Shirou gave her a warm handshake.

"Thank you Blake. Sincerely." Turning around Shirou walked back over to the spot on the ground he had laid his jacked out as a make shift bed. Hearing a ruckus Shirou saw a coincidence he couldn't believe. It seemed Ruby, Yang, and Weiss had all approached Blake and now were in a heated argument.

Catching Blake's eye he sent her an apologetic smile. She returned it with a roll of her eyes directed towards the three. Smiling she nodded towards him before pulling her candle towards her mouth. Understanding what this meant Shirou decided it was time to sleep. Not a moment too soon, as the moment his head hit the ground the lights all went out as Blake's breath was heard. 'That's some crazy timing.'

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Welp...That's chapter 1 I guess. I hope it wasn't too crap. This was inspired by probably one of my favorite writers on this site Coeur Al'Aran. If you're looking for a RWBY Fanfic that's ACTUALLY great go check out literally any of his stories.**

 **So I actually wasn't really sure where this was gonna go but I have a general idea now and am excited to continue it if people don't hate it too much. I don't really have an update schedule but in general the more people that read and ask for it the more I'll work on it, probably to a minimum of once a week.**

 **Also, on ships. I don't really have one set for this story. Obviously I'm still working on the story and if you couldn't tell I was trying to keep a relationship that could blossom between Shirou and anyone in the story. I don't plan to make this into a harem story though LOL. If I somehow persevere and finish this story I might make alternate endings. AFTER ALL, what is a Fate/Stay story without a huge number of different paths.**

 **Also, slight comment. IF YOU PLAY RWBY: GRIMM ECLPISE, HIT ME UP, I don't really have a RWBY squad to play with and would enjoy having some new play pals.**

 **Omake (because I think they're the best parts of fanfiction haha)**

Shirou stood in shock as he looked at the school courtyard piecing together the information he had begged Blake to give him.

"-We hunt the Grimm. Creatures of evil who prey on the weak and scared. They are able to smell fear and sadness and are the greatest threat to humankind. Well ever since someone invented the trap that caught all the White Fang at once..." Blake coughed to the side. Shirou could barely make out a string of curses and some mumbles about "pet food and a big cage."

"Blake." Said woman was brought out of her thoughts by the incredibly serious tone that Shirou had taken in in his voice. Looking over she saw he had a huge glare coming on directed towards...The students of the school?

"Y-yes Shirou?" Blake wasn't sure why she took on such s submissive tone. It was as if the desires of a huge fanbase towards a shy Blake had hit her all at once. Shaking it off she listened to her owne-FRIEND. Her new friend.

"Blake. Describe the Grimm please." Shirou's hands were suddenly behind him holding onto what Blake saw as imaginary swords. Taking a moment Blake tried to think of what characteristics Grimm held that she could describe them as. It seemed that Shirou really was clueless if he hadn't see any Grimm before.

"Well, I suppose they're all very dark. They are almost made of shadows, and black as night. They vary in size by age however, and some of them travel in packs. They're monster Shirou, the worst type of evil in the world today, relentless and rampant..." Blake sighed. Looking at the students Shirou seemed to have now held an even closer stare at she thought she now understood why.

He wanted to protect them. These were the people he'd taken up the blade for.

He was probably solidifying in his mind that this was why he was here.

That was why Shirou suddenly jumped towards them.

It must've been why he landed in the middle of the crowd with a large crash.

It was why...He suddenly created an armory of floating weapons that began attacking the students...

Wait...

"SHIROU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Blake ran over trying to figure out what in the world Shirou was trying to attempt.

~/~

Later

~/~

Shirou was now bound and gagged in a chair in the office of his greatest nemesis.

Ozpin.

"Shirou" The dog had decided to speak.

"Can you explain to me why you decided to summon a multitude of immensely powerful and magical weapons and attacked most of the student body?" Ozpin gestured to the Grimm behind him. There was an army of them behind him in the hallway into the office most of them with bandages and crutches.

Ozpin sighed and gestured to the tall blonde next to him. "Glynda please remove the gag."

Glynda looked away. "Nope."

Ozpin pleaded with her. "I know what he tried to do might have been...strange for you but I do need him to be able to speak." He smiled at his old friend as she walked to the young man and lifted her crop. With a small gesture that may or may not have ended with her slapping Shirou with the crop, the gag was removed.

"Now. Mr. Emiya. Can you explain yourself?" Ozpin eyed him wearily. Wondering if it had something to do with him pulling him from his world into a foreign one out of the blue. 'No, I this can't possible be my fault.' Ozpin happily reassured himself.

"You told me to help destroy the Grimm!" Shirou accused. At that moment everyone in the room deadpanned. The idiot.

Glynda and Blake were both about to simultaneously yell at him but by raising his hand Ozpin preemptively silenced them. Taking a deep breathe Ozpin prepared to enter the wasps nest that was this situation.

"Shirou, those were students you attacked, not Grimm. Pray tell, why did you confuse the two?" Ozpin asked not understanding one bit how he had the two confused.

"Blake described them and they were all standing in the courtyard!" All eyes turned to Blake who suddenly stiffened and began shaking her head furiously. Refuting any of his claims and not wanting to be lumped anywhere near this.

"Miss Belladonna. If you would please, can you give me the description you gave." Ozpin ended the request with a warm smile. Unbeknownst to the rest of them he was begging and pleading for her explanation to make sense.

"I told him they have black fur or colour, can vary in size, and move in packs..." This afforded the chance for Shirou, Ozpin, Glynda, and Blake to turn and look at the students behind them.

"Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin finally spoke. Glynda silently nodded.

"Have our students besides a select few always simply been black human shaped figures..." Ozpin couldn't believe he missed this. It was an astounding discovery. He suddenly felt like he was not the all-seeing man he thought he was.

"I-I cannot answer that with the utmost certainty." Glynda decided not to answer. She really couldn't.

Ozpin sighed.

"Shirou" The young man turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

At once the bindings on him all released and the young man stood again.

"Should I keep attacking the Grimm?" Shirou asked, still not understanding the situation.

Ozpin's eyebrow twitched and decided to take a nice big gulp of coffee before answering.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

 **Omake End**


End file.
